


Oneshots and Drabbles from Underground

by DisMyFanfiction (SweetHeavenlyFancyCakes)



Series: Undertale: What To Do When You Find Yourself Trapped In A Video Game [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Gen, Ghost Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFancyCakes/pseuds/DisMyFanfiction
Summary: Deleted, Extended and just things that happened underground that didn't fit in the main story.





	

Frisk switched between running and sneaking through the alleys between the ruins.

Hide and go seek was particularly hard when your partner was a ghost and could get into the weirdest places.

They hit a dead end and whirled around, only to see the flash of something yellow disappearing into the ground.

They rolled their eyes. [* I know you’re there. You’re not that sneaky.]

No response. He really only spoke to them when he wanted to say something mean or bully them somehow.

It seems only fitting that a kid who could come back from the grave would have a bully who was happy to send them there.

Not that Frisk was too eager to reset. They didn’t know if Fancy could remember.

They had waited for a bland, uneventful day to happen and reset once she went to sleep. The constant state of déjà vu she had spent the day in suggested she did.

Luckily time shenanigans were not at the top of the list for why she felt like she was having to relive Tuesday all over again.

[* Flowey again?] Chara suddenly appeared beside them and Frisk nodded before slapping their shoulder and taking off.

[* You’re it!]

[* We were playing hide and seek! And it doesn’t count if I came out on my own.] Chara scowled and stomped their foot before running after them. [* Get back here you cheater!]

They caught up with them by Chara’s grave and tackled them to the ground, slapping their hand over Frisk’s face. [* _You’re it!_ ]

But Frisk was too busy laughing and Chara rolled their eyes before moving to sit in the grass beside them, a small smile appearing on their lips.

Frisk’s laughter eventually settled and they laid back, staring up at the golden glow above them.

After a while, they started to hum as Chara toyed with the flowers.

[* _Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet earth~_ ]

Frisk smiled at the sound of Chara’s voice and started to sing too.

[* _Is there anything worth more than peace and love on the planet earth?_ ]

They sang through the verses, smiling contently.

[* I miss that one.] Chara said after they finished and Frisk sighed, nodding their head.

[* It was a good one. How long do you think it will take the complete series to fall down into the dump? We can get Nabstablook or the shop bunny to hook us up.]

They both laughed and Chara looked up at the glowing light above them.

[* Alphys and Undyne loved it. It was made for them honestly. With the fights and weapons and magical transformations.]

Frisk nodded. [* I wish we could do that. What’s the point in having magic if you can’t do stuff like that?]

Chara shrugged. [* Maybe it can be done. Magic comes in all sorts of forms.]

Frisk lit up and hopped to their feet, holding out a hand to them.

[* Wanna try?]

Chara laughed, rolling their eyes before looking around. When they saw no one else they took the hand and Frisk pulled them to their feet and started to spin them around as they hummed.

Chara took the lead when Frisk only seemed to want to pull them around in a game of ring around the rosy and they twirled and tried to count their steps like Fancy and Toriel had taught them.

When Chara dipped Frisk they giggled but they both paused as their soul appeared and there was a flash.

When they straightened up they were alone and looked around in confusion.

[* Ah, what? What happened?]

They clutched their chest, they were still there with them like always but it was…different? There wasn’t another voice in their head, just their own.

They were filled with… discomfort.

[* This is weird… I don’t think I like this…]

With a quiet sound of distress, they tried to take a step but it was odd, unsure if they wanted to walk like Frisk or Chara and they sunk to the ground, crawling over to the watering can they hadn’t brought back home yet.

They peered inside at their reflection. It was still them. Still Frisk’s face but they had Chara’s eyes and freckles and their rosy cheeks, it just looked a bit different on their skin tone.

[* I fused?] They reached up to touch their face and their eyes sparkled, looking up with awe. [* _Magic…_ ]

[* We have to show Mom and Fancy!] They grinned, shooting to their feet and wobbling a bit, but then their face grew horrified and scared. [* _No_. We can’t tell anyone. She can’t know. She _can’t. I can’t…_ ]

Their face softened in understanding. [* Right… we won’t... tell anyone.]

They sank back to the ground, clutching their chest, brow furrowed. There were so many emotions coming from two different sides and they swirled around inside them, unsure if they were going to settle or not.

They closed their eyes and took deep breaths. In and out, counting to five. Just feeling the warmth from the glow, the feel of their sweater under their fingertips, the sounds echoing through the cavern and the music Fancy was so fond of. They breathed in the smell of the flowers and licked their lips, tasting the sweetness of their chap stick.

Feeling calmer, they looked back down into the watering can, staring at themselves.

[* It’s still me…]

They stared at themselves for a moment and a tentative smile grew on their lips.

A little weird and overwhelming but they knew each other better than anyone. If anyone could do this, it was them.

They let out an excited giggle and shakily climbed to their feet.

They took one step, then another and slowly found their rhythm.

It was a good thing Toriel had baby proofed the puzzles so much or they would have some trouble getting back home, but instead it was just good practice and it was sort of fitting to take their first steps through the puzzles leading to the ruins.

When they reached the end of the puzzles they clapped their hands excitedly and hopped up and down a bit, feeling something like the first time they had gotten through or when they had made their way through with Fancy the first time.

More confident and comfortable with themselves now, they headed into the abandoned city to play a bit longer and just enjoy the feeling of being themself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfic's Blog](https://undertale-trapped-in-a-game.tumblr.com/)


End file.
